Omi's Family Reunion
by KaliAnn
Summary: After Rai and Lu rise to the rank of Shoku, Omi is left to think about his previously unknown heritage. Determined to find the answers to his questions; he goes off on quest to bring back both his mother and uncle home so he they can finally be a family.


The monks were all congratulating one another after a fabulous victory over the forces of evil. There newly promote Shoku leaders Rai and Lu had led the group into battle against the Heylin party crashers. It had been a difficult and tiring battle facing every enemy they had ever encountered, but in the end they had been triumph thanks in part to the great leaders. Master Fung had been right in choosing them for the post.

"Good job team you all did well. I think we got the message across. No one messes with Xiaolin Monks, especially not their new Shoku Warriors! Did you see the way my new Shoku Neutron Star Wind attack had Wuya in a spin?" Raimundo asked the group.

"Yeah, but it was me who gave my "mother" a jolt when I used my Shoku Thunderstorm Jupiter Lightening attack. These new powers are the greatest adrenline rush I could ever ask for! It was like sky diving while wearing a snowboard and doing a complete 360! I can't wait to use it again!" Lu exclaimed.

"I wonder why all of our enemies decided to attack us at once? It doesn't seem like a smart idea if you ask me," Auara mused quietly as she started bandaging her hand. She had been battling up against Mala Mala Jong and the demonic warrior has used a razor sharp Third Arm Sash on her. It had taken a lot of hard work, but she had managed to dismantle him with little trouble.

"Who knows I mean I doubt half of them can think straight after the number of butt kicking we've given them. The important thing is that we won and the Temple is safe once more," Stacey pointed out.

"It will be awhile before our enemies decide to attack us again. I suggest we use the time wisely. Perhaps Rai and Lu would like to start our intense training," Dagwood suggested.

"Yo man I'm in no mood to be getting my butt handed to me after I nearly lost it defending my home turf for the last hour dawg. If anything we should spend the rest of the day relaxing and having fun!" Jermaine protested.

"I have to agree with city boy. Today's been a _long_ day. I mean first we had Katnappe attack us, then we had our quests and dealt with two futures that Omi and Crystal inadvertently created, and lastly we had to deal with every Heylin force ever! I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to take a long nap. Wake me when it's dinner time," Jack informed them yawning tiredly and dragging himself to the bedrooms.

"I think I'll get started on dinner. I'm making everyone's favorites tonight in honor of Raimundo and Lu's promotion. Clay will you be a gentleman and give me a hand please?" Callie asked.

"Stampeding buffalos being chased by honey bees couldn't stop me. Hey Kimiko you want to help out?" Clay asked the Japanese girl who shook her head.

"Nah I think I'll go and call my mom. After that life altering experience I think I need to spend sometime with my family even if it's just a phone call. See you guys later," Kimiko called out as she hurried off to use the Temple's phone. Everyone laughed and went their own separate ways except for Crystal and Omi.

Omi was just staring off into the horizon and fingering his locket. He was lost in thought trying to make sense of everything that had just happened to him in the past few hours. Ugh all this information is giving me a headache! Why did I have to learn the truth about my origins like this?" he practically screamed.

"Omi you okay? I know that this is a lot to take in all at once. I mean you just learned the identity of your parents, the reasons you were left here, not to mention the fact you're related to Chase Young of all people. Omi will you please talk to me and tell me how you're feeling."

"How do you think I'm feeling Crystal because I don't know?! How could Master Fung and Dojo lie to me for all these years? They knew the truth and decided to keep it from me. I'm angry with them, but I'm even angrier at Chakra! She had a chance to tell me the truth every time we met and she didn't! I have so many questions that need to be answered. I want to know more about her and my father; I want to know why she never tried to contact me or if she ever thought about raising me herself. Crystal I have to know and I'm afraid the answers aren't here at the Temple."

"Then perhaps you should go seek your answers out there young monk. Hello Omi how are you? Dojo told me of the circumstances under which you learned the truth about your heritage. Before you lash out at me try to understand that I was trying to respect your mother's wishes by not telling you the truth. These past seventeen years have been difficult and I was planning on telling you the truth when you turned eighteen," Master Fung told him entering the Great Hall.

"Why did you have to wait until I was nearly grown? I don't get why my mother wanted to keep her identity a secret. Master Fung how do I get the answers to my questions when I can't find the person who knows them? Chakra appears and disappears whenever she feels like it. I have no idea where to find her. Do you know where the headquarters of the Order of Concordia are?"

"Unfortunately no. The Order has always been very secretive when it comes to keeping their location secret," Dojo remarked.

"Not to mention if you did go there you might end up dead if you revealed why you wanted to speak to one of their top members. I have an idea why don't you use the Compass of Erised to lead you to her like Kimiko did with her mom?" Crystal said.

"That is a great idea! I shall take a few other Shen Gong Wu with me as well just incase. I don't know how long I will be gone will you be able to manage without me?"

"We'll be fine without the Dragon of Water for a few days. This is important to you Omi and you should see this journey to its end. It's not everyday that a person is granted the opportunity to find their long lost mother. Promise me you will be careful. After the defeat you just dealt our enemies they might be looking for revenge," Master Fung warned him.

Omi simply nodded and raced off to pack for his journey. He packed his Kajim Charm, Shimo Staff, battle armor along with some food, water, and a first aid kit. The Shen Gong Wu he decided on taking with him were the Orb of Tournamie, Reversing Mirror, Changing Chopsticks, and for some strange reason the Ying and Yang Yo Yo. He didn't know why, but a powerful voice inside him screamed that he should bring them. After saying his goodbyes to everyone he climbed onto the Crouching Cougar and activated the Compass of Erised. The enchanted compass glowed brightly and soon he was following the blue dragon arrow in hopes of finding his mother.

It was a long and difficult journey. He had to cross a raging river, over a treacherous mountain, and through a dark forest. Throughout the journey he saw indications of old villages from the past long gone except for a few remaining derelicts. After two sleepless nights the dragon arrow came to a stop near the foot of a hill. It kept darting up and then back down. "Are you saying I shall find my mother on the top of this hill? All right if you sure then I thank you for your help. Hmm it's too step for the Cougar to walk up. I'll have to walk," Omi said to himself as he put the two Shen Gong Wu in his pack and started climbing.

The hill was steeper then Omi originally thought and he took quite a few tumbles before he finally managed to reach the top. What he saw surprised him. The top wasn't pointed, but had been flattened out. Two rows of cherry blossoms covered the top. Omi walked down the middle until he reached the end. There were two ancient grave markers standing next to each other. The wording had all, but faded away. He tried to clear off the dirt so he could make out writing when he was thrown backwards into the tree grove by a powerful force.

"AHHHH! Oof! Oh my head is certainly spinning. What in the name of Dashi attacked me?" he muttered getting to his feet. He turned towards the grave and saw the outline of someone coming at him with a weapon. "Nameless opponent I order you to stand down or prepare for a humiliating defeat! Kajim Charm, Shimo Staff Wat hey!" he cried out when his opponent pinned him to the ground. He gasped when he saw who it was. "It's you!"

"What are you doing here Omi? You should be back at the Xiaolin Temple with your fellow monks and helping out your newly promoted Shoku Warriors. Not starting fights on sacred burial ground," Chakra said helping him to his feet.

"Burial ground? Then those graves I saw are of past warriors?" Omi questioned.

"No, this burial ground is the final resting spot for the people of my home village. It has been nearly seven centuries since the last person was buried here. The only graves that are left standing are my own parents. I visit them as often as I can. Enough about burial grounds why are you here Omi?"

"I came in search of you _Mother_."

"What did you call me? You must be mistaken Omi I'm not your."

"Please don't lie to me! My entire seventeen years of life has been based on a lie stating that my parents were dead and after the day I had you can't ignore me! I know you're my mother not just because of the alerted time line or because of Master Fung, but because of this!" Omi said crying as he held out the gold heart shape locket.

Chakra's eyes teared up when she the locket and her hand flew down to her own locket. She tenderly opened it up and gazed fondly at the picture inside. "We can't talk here. Take my hand were going to one of my safe houses," she instructed taking Omi's hand. Using her free hand she activated the Jewel of Charta sewn on her wrist guard to teleport the two of them into her safe house near Chase's Citadel. "Make yourself at home."

"This place is remarkable. So luxurious and beautiful," Omi commented as he gazed at the antique furniture and artwork. On the far wall was a worktable covered with all sort of ingredients and ancient texts. "Mother what is all this? Does it have to do with the reason you abandon me?"

"I didn't abandon you Omi I left you at the Temple to keep you safe. I loved you more then anyone save your father and it hurt to let you go. But I couldn't raise you. I needed to keep my promise to Dashi and bring Chase back to the side of good," she started to explain before Omi interrupted her.

"So saving your brother life was more important then raising your son! Did you ever really love me or was I just a burden on you that you had to get rid of! You never loved my father or me! I hate you ah!" he screamed as he watched in horror as Chakra lost control of her emotions and transformed into a purple-scaled demon. "Mother?"

Chakra didn't respond. Instead she hissed and leapt for his throat ready to slice it open. Omi ducked and rolled out the way. He fired a blast of water at her, but she used her own firepowers to evaporate the attack. Growling she pounced on him ready to kill when she shivered and returned to her normal self. "Now do you understand why I did what I did? The moment I lost my temper I turned into that cursed beast! Say what you will about me, but never say your father and I didn't love you."

"I had no idea that this it what happened. I think I may have been a bit hasty in not asking for the whole story before I left. Is there anyway to free you from the curse Chase placed on you by accident?"

"Yes, that's why I've been working so hard the last seventeen years to complete the cure the Ancient Selene developed. Over the past fifteen hundred years I've had to start over dozens of time, but in the end it has all been worth it. Thanks to my high-ranking status in the Order I've finally gotten the rarest ingredients. Only two more remain and this nightmare will be over."

"What exactly is in this stuff? It smells worse then Clay's socks after training," he asked taking a sniff of her hip flask.

"Dojo's four wisdom teeth, three tail feathers from a phoenix, three drops of chimera saliva, a tuff of unicorn hair, the claw of a windego, a cup of water from the Enchanted Spring, two pinches of thyme, a handful of crushed rose petals, one bundle of sage, and a sprinkle of salt. All that remains is for me it collect a few drops of blood and mix it together under the light of a blue moon and it's complete."

"But you said that you were missing two ingredients. You only listed one. What else do you need to cure Chase?"

"His soul. Do you recall when your soul and body was separated and you watched the final battle between Hannibal and the Ancients? Selena's potion turned the demons back to human, but it killed them because they had no soul to inhabit the now mortal body. After centuries of research I've discovered that Hannibal kept his victims souls so he could use them to strengthen him. That's how he still had some power when you encountered him the first time. I plan to challenge him for my brother's soul. Once he coughs it up I plan to trap him forever in the Ying Yang world with a curse I picked up. You seem surprise by that. Why?"

"Well for all intents and purposes for the past few decades you've been an assassin and not a Xiaolin Warrior. After all the pain Hannibal caused you I thought you would want him dead." 

"Omi, the people I killed were the evilest of the human race. Terrorists, rapist, drug dealers, that sort. They deserved to die for what they did, but I took no pleasure in the kill. Even though they deserved it I felt sick inside. I've done enough killing in my life and I have no desire to add another death on my hands. All I want Omi is to be completely human again so I can spend the rest of my life with you. Come it's time for a little family reunion. We're going to go visit Chase," Chakra said as she headed for the door. Omi scrambled after her and they both got on the Crouching Cougar and rode off towards Chase's Citadel.

"Do you have a plan on how to get Chase's blood? It's not like you can walk up and ask him for it. If we try that the jungle cats will maul us!"

"Don't worry so much Omi will be safe. Chase would never risk harming me even if we weren't linked together. For all the evil he has committed he has never been anything less then the best big brother. He never let anyone harm me when we were little and that hasn't changed because we're on opposites side. I have to have faith that he wants to end this cursed life as much as I do. Ah we're here. Come along Omi and be ready to use your Shen Gong Wu if the need arises," Chakra said as the jungle cats escorted the two of them inside.

Omi was sweating like crazy. He had never been this scared of Chase before, but then he hadn't known he was Chase's nephew until today. When the evil forces had struck Chase didn't recall anything about his relationship to him, which surprised him. What did that mean exactly? He was so lost in thought he bumped into Chakra when they came to a stop in front of Chase's throne.

"Chakra this is a pleasant surprise and you brought Omi with you. Why have you come here with the monk?"

"I have my reasons brother and I don't have to tell you them. At our last meeting we didn't really have a chance to talk. I want to discuss my offer again. Please brother this time the potion is almost complete. All I need is some of your blood and together we can get your soul back. Don't you want to be human again and fighting on the side of good?" she pleaded.

"I've told you before Chakra I'm not interested in becoming human again. Look around you and ask yourself why would I give this up? I was the teacher of the greatest Heylin students, I nearly conquered the world, and with my powers and immortality I'm invincible. There's no way I would change this for anyone."

"Then you are the most selfish person alive! Your sister has spent all her cursed life trying to save you and this is how you repay her? Do you have any idea the sacrifices she had to make in order to keep her promise? Do you have any idea of the people she has lost?" Omi snapped at him. He shut up when a tiger growled at him and bared its teeth.

"Leave him alone Chase! Omi's right about one thing Chase you're being pretty selfish not considering my feelings. So I suggest we settle this matter the old fashion way. A battle between the two of us. If I'm able to draw blood in five moves or less you help me get your soul back. If I don't then well I leave and you won't see me again for a long time. It's up to you Chase," Chakra told him.

"If that's the only way to settle this matter then so be it. No Shen Gong Wu only martial arts and weapons. Omi, you can't help Chakra in anyway. I've already instructed my cat's to stay out of this fight. Shall we begin?"

The two warriors squared off. After bowing to one another they both leapt into action. Chase attacked with his Monkey Strike and Chakra countering with Repulse The Monkey. The twins jumped apart and then went after one another in beautiful choreographed dance of martial arts moves.

"Goat Skipping Rocks!"

"Eagle Soaring Through Cave!"

"Goose Carving Chicken!"

"Clam Biting Fish!"

"Heylin Power Blast!"

"Ember Strike!"

The resulting collision of powers caused the entire Citadel to shake. Omi dove out of the way as the roof started collapsing on top of him. The cats scattered as cracks opened up in the floor and pretty soon the whole throne room was a mess. When the dust cleared Omi was amazed to see both warriors still standing and had resorted to using their weapons against one another.

"Give it up Chase your no match for me! I always was better at weapon practice and I've improved greatly since we last spared!" Chakra told him as she forced her Star of Fate upward causing Chase to momentarily lose hold on his Draco Galvin. That was all the opening she needed. In the blink of the eye she slashed open Chase's chest plate and grazed his skin enough to draw blood, but not enough to cause permanent harm. After all she didn't want to die.

"Watch it sis!" Chase yelled at her stopping the fight. He pressed a hand to his chest and chanted a few words healing the wound. He looked up at his twin with confusion on his face. "Chakra why would you risk killing both of us to get my blood? What's the real reason you came to visit me with Omi?"

"I told you I have my reasons Chase, reasons that I can't reveal. Just trust me when I say they are very important. In our entire fifteen years of existence have you ever known me not to have a good reason for what I do? I don't know about you brother, but I'm getting tired of this immortal existence. I have had to watch so many people I love die including my husband. I can't go on like this. I want my life back and I can't have that without being human. If you ever cared about me Chasey you would help me track down Hannibal and end this once and for all."

A sinister chuckle filled the air as shadow swept across the room. Turning slowly the three warriors saw Hannibal in his armor with Ying Ying perched on his shoulders. "I know it's rude to enter someone's house without knocking, but your door was opened so I let myself in."

"How dare you enter my home without permission. Get out before I have you thrown out!" Chase yelled snapping his fingers. Instantly the jungle cats advance growling menacingly. With a mighty roar they pounced covering the two intruders within seconds.

"Good job my pets. Now if you would be so kind as to dispose of this pest out," Chase started to say when all his cats were flung off Hannibal who didn't have a scratch on him. "How did you? Never mind attack him!"

"Chase wait something doesn't seem right!" Chakra warned, but it came to late.

Within seconds Hannibal unleashed his armor secret weapon. A devastating blade connected at the wrist of each arm glowing with pure evil Kung energy. "I hope you like your cat's shishkabobed Chase, because that's what I'm going to do to each and everyone!" He leapt into midair slicing a tiger in half with one arm while impaling a panther. Blood spattered everywhere aggravating the cats even more. Ignoring Chase's command they circled their prey and took turns trying to rip apart the armor and get at the creature inside. He merely laughed at their efforts and continued slaughtering them one by one.

"I have to help them! No one gets away with killing my servants!" Chase growled twirling his Draco Galvin. He started forward when Chakra knocked him to the ground just as Ying Ying unleashed a powerful eye blast.

"Watch yourself! Do you want to get yourself killed?" Chakra asked him as they started to get up. Neither sibling noticed Ying Ying circling for another attack, but Omi did. He leapt into action stationing himself between the bird and his family.

"Reversing Mirror! That should teach you a lesson. Chase, I know you hate to use Shen Gong Wu, but in this situation with your forces weakened you might want to reconsider," Omi suggested handing him the Reversing Mirror and slipping the Changing Chopsticks to his mother. He saved the Orb of Tournamie for himself.

"He's right if we're to have any chance of surviving this blood bath we need to work together. Please Chase for once listen to me," Chakra pleaded with him.

Chase didn't speak, but gazed at the mutilated bodies of his servants. Something inside ripped as he gazed at the blood bath that his most hated foe had caused. At that moment nothing else mattered except protecting his sister and his favorite monk from the same fate. "I shall. Hannibal you will pay for what you have done. I will not allow this violence to continue. Leave or be destroyed."

"I'm hurt Chase is that anyway to treat the person responsible for you having any of this? I came here to pay you back for locking me up in the Ying Yang World and plaguing me since I got out. Imagine my surprise when I saw the girl who amputated my arm and my least favorite monk sparing with you. Why is it you didn't kill them and now are siding with them? The way you're acting you think you cared about them. I wonder is there a reason for that?"

"Enough did you come here to battle me or did you come to run your mouth off? I don't care because this ends tonight! I'm going to do what I should've done the first time. Chakra, Omi, take care of that blasted bird I'll handle Hannibal," Chase barked leaping into battle. Blade met blade and soon the two were locked in deadly conflict.

"Omi, stop gawking and fight! Chase can take care of himself. We have to deal with this annoying fowl! Changing Chopsticks!" Chakra shouted pointing the Shen Gong Wu at Ying Ying only to miss by inches.

"Allow me. Time to slice this chicken. Orb of Tournamie Ice!" Omi cried out shooting a steady stream of ice at Ying Ying who continued to twist and dive out of the way. Finally getting fed up he used his Shimo Staff to smack it into the wall. "Oh yah I am the man! Chakra did you see that? Chakra? Chakra! Are you okay," he asked as he rush to her side as she buckled to her knees.

"I'm okay its Chase who's hurting. When we're this close to each other we feel the other's pain. Hannibal is getting in some good blows and Chase is tiring. You have to help him. Go on I'll catch up when I get my second wind."

Chase was getting his butt handed to him. He was exhausted and injured from his spar with Chakra and his Heylin powers were weakened thanks to Hannibal massacring his cats. He hated using the Reversing Mirror to block Hannibal's blows and wasn't sorry to see it go flying across the room. Ignoring the pain he blocked Hannibal's blade with his Galvin. "Is…pant… that the… best you can do?" he grunted.

"Hardly Chase old buddy. Why don't you give up? You're obviously in no shape to take me on. Why do you continue to delay the inevitable? Maybe I should turn my attentions towards the Concordia Member. At least she provide me with a decent fight!" Hannibal taunted as one of his blades connected with Chase's right shoulder. Laughing he drove the blade deeper letting its deadly energies infect the wound.

"STAY AWAY FROM CHAKRA YOU MONSTER!" The Prince of Darkness shouted tearing his shoulder free and kicking Hannibal in the balls. He proceeded with a few fancy kicks and punches, but was quickly backhanded into the wall separated from his weapon. He could only watch weakly as Hannibal approached him ready to sink his deadly blade into his heart.

"NO! I won't let you! Kajim Charm, Shimo Staff Water! Stay away from him Hannibal or else!" Omi growled as he situated himself between the two enemies.

"Now why would a cheese head like you care about Chase's welfare I have to wonder? Oh well it doesn't matter to me little runt," He said as he fired an energy blast at the little monk causing him to crash into Chase. Both of them were now completely defenseless. "You'll be dead soon enough. Say good bye AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed as powerful firestorm scorched his armor and fried him inside. The intense heat was enough to melt the deadly blades as well as the armor. Within seconds it had disingrated and the one-limbed Hannibal looked behind him to see a very pissed off Chakra glaring down at him with flames licking her fingertips.

"Don't ever threaten my brother or my son do you hear me?" she asked in tightly controlled tone of voice ignoring the shock looks she was receiving. Instead she reached behind her and pulled her hair back into a braid and asked Hannibal "Do you remember me now? I was the servant girl at the Temple all those years ago, but I was far more then that. I was the Dragon of Fire, adoptive daughter of Dashi and loyal friend to Guan, but most importantly the twin sister to Chase Young. You ruined my life when you turned him evil and made it impossible for me to be with my son Omi. Chase was right when he says it ends tonight. I challenge you Hannibal Roy Bean to a showdown for Chase's soul. If I win you cough it up and if I lose I become your loyal servant. Interested?"

Hannibal chuckled at Chakra's confidence in her abilities. She thought she could defeat him? Well he would show her. Super sizing himself he looked her right in the eye smirking. "If it's fight you want it's one then it's one you'll get. Trust me though I won't be the one losing," he informed her picking up the one good blade from the floor and attaching it to his root. With a quick laugh he struck shooting his root right at her chest hoping to impale Chakra.

Chakra jumped out of the way and fired a massive fireball only to have him slice it in half. Gritting her teeth she shot sparks of fire as she flipped from one wall to another. However Hannibal kept slinking out of the way and then he launched his attack trying to slice her in half with his deadly blade, but she blocked him with the Star of Fate and forced him back. "I won't let you win this one Hannibal!"

"You have no choice in the matter girl. You're going to lose!" Hannibal shot back as they continued to circle one another and took turns trying to stab each other.

Chase was watching his sister with fear in his eyes. All those centuries of protecting the one person who mattered the most to him was risking her life just to give him a chance at being human. He winced slightly as he felt the echo of Chakra's pain go through his body. "Ah that hurts. Please Chakra be careful. If Hannibal wins deal or no deal I'm killing him. No way my sister will serve him."

"Don't be such a panic blister Chase. I know that Chakra can handle herself. Hannibal doesn't stand a chance!" Omi said proudly as he watched his mom melt away Hannibal's final weapon. "She's going to win!"

"Not quite. The kid gloves are off and your," Hannibal said as he wrapped his root around Chakra's body and began to strangle her "about to lose everything. Not only will you lose your freedom, but also any chance for your brother to be human again. Once I'm finished with him I'll move on to your son! I can't wait to have the little runt serving me!"

Even though she was starting to turn blue all Chakra saw was red. "Not going to happen! You've hurt my family for the last time. Ember Blaze, Star of Fate strike!" she cried out flicking her wrist and sending a flaming tainto right into Hannibal's chest! 

The evil creature shrieked dropping her as his entire body was engulfed in flames. Soon his body was fried and his other root was burned to a stump. He became shriveled up as the Star of Fate stole his life force before returning to Chakra's hand as he fainted ending the showdown. Chakra had won. "Cough up my brother's soul now!"

"Never! Hey come back here!" he yelled as a small white phial flew from his body into Chakra's hand. After checking to make sure it was really Chase soul she speared Hannibal on her tainto and glared at him angrily. "You took away my life, made me lose the only member of my family and forced me to leave my son without his mother for seventeen years. You deserve nothing less then death, but I'm going to be merciful. Instead you and your pet are going to spend the rest of your lives in the Ying Yang world and this time it's going to stick! _Trappa Permanentlia Ying Yang World Hannibal and Ying Ying. Death atoa leave! _ Omi now!" she cried as she hurtled both Hannibal and Ying Ying through the air.

"Ying Yang Yo Yo! There now Hannibal can never cause anyone any more grief. You were awesome Chakra! Chakra? Chakra, Mother are you okay?" he asked as she fainted and Chase caught her in his arms.

"I'm okay really just a little tired. I heal up in a minute watch. Tear of the Gods!" she said. Her Shen Gong Wu glowed and her entire body was engulfed in a soft gold light healing her body of any damage. Grinning she sat up and took Chase's hand and placed on Omi's. "Chase I want you to meet someone. This is my son Omi, Omi this is your Uncle Chase."

"We've met. Oh Chakra I can't believe I turned my nephew into one of my evil servants! You must have been angry when you heard."

"Pissed off was more like it. I left him with Anthony Fung to make sure that wouldn't happen. In the end however it was his friends who turned him back to the side of good. Speaking of good look," she said holding up her flask. The cure was almost finished all that remained was to add his soul in the light of a full moon, which she did at that moment. "This is the cure to the La Long Mei Soup. It will turn you human again, but only if you want it to otherwise you'll be killed. It's your choice and I won't force you to drink it."

"Oh Chakra after watching you battle for my soul and learning the reasons you wanted to be free of your curse how could I say no? Besides I have nothing left here and your going to need help raising my nephew," he told her gently. Smiling at both of them he took the flask and drank the whole potion.

Omi watched in awe as a bright light engulfed both Chase and Chakra. Squinting he was able see the demons pulled right out of them and be destroyed. With a loud snap Chase's soul was back in his body and he was wearing his old Xiaolin clothes, as was Chakra. The Tear of the Gods was no longer around her neck, but in her palm seeing as how she wouldn't need it anymore. The light died down and both of them stood up. "Did it work? Are you both fully human again?"

"Yes little one I can feel my soul once more in my body. All traces of Heylin power have been removed. I'm once more on the side of good."

"I'm most pleased! Now you can come back to the Temple with Mom and me! Right Mom?" Omi asked cautiously hoping that she wouldn't have to return to the Order.

"Of course we're going back to the Temple. I'll send word to the Order of my resignation later. But right now all I want to do is hold you in my arms once more," she whispered as she scooped him up and hugged him. Tears streamed down her face as Omi hugged her back. Finally it was over.

It was almost midnight when the trio got back to the Temple. There were shouts of surprise and congratulations at the success of Omi's quest and everyone was pleased to have two new teachers at the Temple. After a feast of celebration everyone turned in for the night. Omi slept with him mom and uncle knowing that in the morning he would learn more about his family. As he drifted off to sleep the simple melody of the "Dragon Ballard" could be heard playing from the two connected lockets. At last the Long family was finally reunited.


End file.
